warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Firestar is organizing hunting patrols, and Lionblaze gathers Dovepaw for training. He tells her there will be a joint training session with Cinderheart and Ivypaw. When Firestar is done organizing patrols, Daisy expresses her concern with the lack of defense in the camp, in case ShadowClan were to attack. Firestar assures her that ShadowClan wouldn't attack undefended kits and elders. Soon after, Lionblaze exits camp with the training party. He watches Brackenfur and Sorreltail affectionately brushing pelts as they walked, and is surprised when Cinderheart assures him that she would like to have that relationship too. :They pad off towards the pines, which was what Cinderheart had suggested. Ivypaw points out fox prints on the dirt below. She suggests to follow them, which the patrol does, until Lionblaze orders for them to stay back. He investigates and finds the fox's hole. Cinderheart suggests to fill it in, but Lionblaze tells her that if they fill this one in, the fox might make a hole closer to camp. They decide to leave it alone for now, and will report to Firestar when the training session is over. :Lionblaze and Cinderheart order their apprentices to hunt. Cinderheart follows Ivypaw, and Lionblaze follows Dovepaw as they split from each other to do their hunting assessment. He watches as Dovepaw dives after a squirrel, but is tripped by a bramble and showered by overhead snow. Lionblaze reassures her, saying that it is hard for even warriors to hunt in snow, let alone apprentices. Dovepaw tries again, and scrambles up the truck of a tree. Dovepaw stalks a blackbird, but falls as the branch cracks underneath her weight, and sends her falling into the snow. The blackbird, however, was still struggling in her grip. :Dovepaw is then distracted by shrieks of terror echoing through the forest. She lets go of the blackbird, and announces that the fox is in ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze runs after Dovepaw, and is soon met up by Cinderheart and Ivypaw. Lionblaze quickly enters the camp, and finds the fox circling the dens. Brambleclaw attacks, with Dustpelt at his side, and Toadstep joining in as well. :Lionblaze joins the fight. He stalks the fox, and then with one leap, lands square on the animal's shoulders. More cats attack, sending swipes and lashes at the fox, until it flees from the ThunderClan camp. All cats report that they are alright and free of major injuries. Dustpelt arches his back, and is ready to go and teach the fox a lesson. :Dovepaw tells Lionblaze that she should've sensed it sooner. Lionblaze tells her that it's alright because she was hunting. Ivypaw is rather distraught, however, and asks Dovepaw why she should've heard it when she was farthest from the hollow. Lionblaze is angry with himself, wondering why he praised Dovepaw like that in front of Ivypaw. :Firestar enters the camp, demanding to know if cats are hurt or if dens are damaged. Brambleclaw reports that the thorn hollow got the worst damage. Jayfeather is seen bandaging Foxleap's paw, whom lost a claw. Jayfeather expresses the need for new herbs to be found in the forest, but Lionblaze is skeptical if they can even grow in the snow. Brightheart volunteers to look for some, and is accompanied by Leafpool. Firestar orders Brambleclaw to organize more patrols in an effort to feed the Clan. :Lionblaze hurries to talk to Firestar privately. He begs Firestar to let him fight the fox, due to his inability to get hurt. Firestar asks him even though he hasn't gotten hurt yet, if that means he never will in the future. Lionblaze explains that he doesn't want to share whatever prey they can find with a fox, and he can tell his Clanmates he took the fox by surprise. Firestar agrees, but tells Lionblaze to take Dovepaw with him just in case he needed her to run for help. Lionblaze is just about to object, but refrains, because he had gotten what he wanted and there was no need to say anything else on the matter. Characters Major }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Dustpelt *Toadstep *Foxleap *Dovepaw *Cinderheart *Ivypaw *Brackenfur *Millie *Brightheart *Jayfeather *Daisy *Molekit *Cherrykit *Sorreltail }} Mentioned *Whitewing *Birchfall *Graystripe *Blossomfall *Squirrelflight *Mousewhisker *Rosepetal *Poppyfrost *Ferncloud *Briarlight *Thornclaw }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers